


Little Blessing

by nakedchrisevans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedchrisevans/pseuds/nakedchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Natasha a little bit off and he's trying to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blessing

Title: Little Blessing  
Genre: Fluff, and lots of it.  
Pairing: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,478

 

There was something weird about Natasha that Steve couldn’t really put his finger on. He’s been going on tons of missions, and somehow, she hasn’t got at least one since 3 months ago. Steve asked Maria why Natasha wasn’t in any missions yet, and Maria simply brushed off that she wasn’t needed in those missions.

Which was weird.

Steve knew the competency of his girlfriend. Girlfriend? It sounds so weird. Superheroes have girlfriends he guesses, but not with another superhero. It defeats the purpose of saving said girlfriend in danger, and Natasha was not just any girl that needs saving, heck she would beat him up if he considered her a damsel in distress.

But why was she so adamant on not joining him during missions? Come to think of it, Steve realized that they haven’t had a mission together in a long time. He’s always partnered with someone else and she’s always at the apartment in Stark Tower.

“Nat,” She was reading a book on the sofa one night. He just showered and came out drying his hair with a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Yeah?” She wasn’t paying attention but the sight of him in just a towel had her gaze fixed.

“I knew it. When I try to get your attention while you are reading a book, you almost never look up. The only way is when I’m half naked.” Steve grunted. She smiled sheepishly.

“Really? I never noticed.” She said teasingly and bookmarked the page before setting it down on the coffee table.

“How come you’ve never had a mission lately?” Steve sat next to her and faced her intently. Natasha couldn’t help but run her finger on those deliciously sculpted abs. God, she was lucky.

Steve shivered beneath her touch, and like most questions she tries to get out of, this was her way of making him lose his focus.

“Well, I don’t know really, ask Nick or Maria. I don’t find trouble, they give me one.” She said absently whilst tracing her finger on his chest. She had the sudden urge to lick it. Damn him for making her so horny.

“Nat..” His voice was gruff as she proceeds to touch him deftly with her fingers.

“Hey, it’s your fault. Who told you to talk to me like this, you know our conversations don’t last long.” She begins twirling her fingers around his nipples and by that time, Steve doesn’t even remember what he wanted to know.

——————————————————————————-

The other thing he was weird about was why Natasha never touched a single alcoholic drink when they have their weekly get together with the rest of the team.

Since both of them have the alcohol tolerance of a superhuman, they take their vodkas and whiskeys pretty seriously. She hasn’t even had a martini the last time they went to a club. It was the strangest thing and he can’t figure out why.

“Tony, doesn’t Nat seem a little off to you?” Steve asks one day when they gathered for dinner.

“Like what? She’s fatter?” Tony said. Steve gave him a dangerous look and then his eyes drifted towards Natasha talking to Bruce. She does look a bit chubbier.

“Well, not really, but she hasn’t drank wine and she hasn’t gone on missions and she’s being evasive. Do you think she’s sick?” Steve whispered. Tony gave a hearty laugh.

“For Captain America you are absolutely daft. Who let him be the leader of Avengers anyway?” Tony announced out loud. Everyone looked in their direction for a while and laughed. Steve pulled Tony away into the living room.

“What? What don’t I know of?” His eyebrows were furrowed, genuinely growing more worried.

“Natasha’s pregnant.” Tony said matter-of-factly.

“What? How do you know? Did she tell you?” Steve was clenching on Tony’s shoulder now and without his armor, Tony was very uncomfortable at the strength of that clench.

“No she didn’t. But it’s obvious. I should know, Pepper got a bit chubbier in her first 3 months but it wasn’t obvious, but she stopped drinking, and she started vomiting, and give me some credit, I’m a fucking scientist, I am more observant than that you know.” Tony got out of Steve’s grip and clapped him on the shoulder.

The next day, Steve decided to play her game. So after finishing up a meeting, he invited her out for dinner at a fancy restaurant. He ordered the most expensive champagne there was and he could literally see her fret in her seat.

“I want the best for my girl tonight.” Steve said and poured her glass of champagne.

“You didn’t have to get the most expensive wine on the menu really, Steve.” She looked at the glass apprehensively.

“Nonsense, it’s been a long time since we went out, and I just wanted to spoil you.” He smiled.

“To us, may we have a happy and healthy relationship.” They clinked glasses but she wasn’t drinking.

“Is there something wrong, Nat? Don’t you like champagne?” He put down his glass and stared at her intently.

“I, it’s just..I don’t feel like drinking right now.” Natasha said. She fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth.

“Really? It has nothing to do with you being pregnant?” Steve said nonchalantly as he downed another glass. Her eyes grew wide.

“How-how did you know?” Natasha stammered, Steve inwardly laughed because he’s never seen her stammer let alone be flustered like that.

“I have my sources. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Let’s talk at home.” She avoided. Steve agreed, he didn’t want such a private conversation at such a public place.

When they arrived, Steve was silent. He sat down on the couch and she sat opposite of him on the coffee table.

“I-I wasn’t sure how to tell you, how you would react. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to keep it, or if I wanted to keep it, or if it was going to stay,” She rambled in a flurry of words. Steve calmed her down and cupped her face.

“Hey, hey, how would you think I would react?” He stared into those beautiful green eyes.

“Like this. All solemn and not ecstatic.” Natasha stared at the floor, afraid to meet those eyes.

“Are you kidding me, woman? I am fucking ecstatic; I wish you’d told me sooner.” He raised her chin, and kissed her deep.

“So we’re going to keep it?”

“What? You were thinking of not keeping it?”

She didn’t answer.

Steve pulled Natasha in his arms and kissed her temples. She started to sob slowly. It was so unlike her to cry, but maybe pregnancy does that to a girl.

“I-I didn’t know what to do. We’re the Avengers; we can’t have kids while we’re fighting off bad guys.” She sobbed.

“Tony and Pepper have a kid, what makes it different for us?” He consoled her, rubbing her back in a smooth calming motion.

“Pepper doesn’t expose herself to danger like I do. It’s different.” Her sobbing has stopped. Natasha inwardly cursed, these hormones are making her weak.

“Listen, we’re keeping the baby, we’re going to raise him, we’re going to love him, we’re going to spoil him, we’re going to discipline him, we’re going to protect him at whatever cost.” He looked down on her with loving eyes, and kissed her again to reassure her.

“Why are you so sure it’s going to be a boy?” Natasha finally laughs a bit, feeling relieved.

“Because he’s going to protect his baby sisters and his baby brothers. And because I will it to be a boy.” Steve grins. Natasha playfully punches his chest.

“We’re going to raise the shit out of him.” She nestles closely and hugs him as they settle into the couch.

“Tsk. You’re not supposed to swear.” They laugh. It was kind of surreal to Natasha, 5 years ago, she wouldn’t have dreamt for this to be possible, she didn’t know she wanted this, she didn’t know she could ever want this. But with Steve, she was most human, most comfortable, most at home.

“We’re going to dress him in captain America pajamas, tell him all our adventures, tell him how we fell in love, let him play with Iron Man…”

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.” Natasha chuckled.

“Maybe not.” He laughed and kissed her again.

“Natalia, I love you so much, you have made me so happy and I am so grateful for this gift.” He places his hand on her stomach.

Natasha could feel her heart literally bursting with love for this man. What did she do in her past life to deserve such love?

“I love you too, Steve. Too much. Thank you for giving me a second life. Thank you for completing my life.”

————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of romanogers and my first fic in a long time. My writing’s a little rusty so bear with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
